


Who Am I?

by commandmetobewell



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, FTM!Korra, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria/Euphoria, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Cock, Trans!Korra, Transphobia, pre-transition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's noticed something different about Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Trans!Korra means a lot to me so I decided to write this. Also I am very sad right now so I needed to let off some steam in the form of angst writing. It's actually not THAT angsty, but I dunno. I really don't know if I did a good job of this or not. It was mainly just me being exhausted from studying and so I wrote this quick one-shot.
> 
> If I cocked up the writing by misinterpreting/devaluating trans experiences, please let me know. I don't want to offend anyone with my work, and considering that I don't identify as trans, I don't want to seem inappropriate with my writing. I hope that it is coherent enough. Hope you guys like it! Cheers :)

It was six weeks after they've returned from their vacation when Asami notices something different about Korra.

 

Of course, Korra has changed a lot in the course of the past few years. Physically, she's stronger, taller, brighter than she'd been when she'd left for the South. Her hair is cropped shorter and countless scars litter her skin. Asami's managed to look at a few of them (whatever she's graced with when she catches Korra removing her gloves or dropping her baggy pants). It had been a shock of course to see Korra more reserved and quiet than her previously rambunctious self. Asami can spend hours, gazing at Korra over the tip of her book, watching as she meditates. She's calm and more in tune with her environment. It's admirable.

 

"You're beautiful," Asami tells her as Korra shuffles on the ground, waking from her trance. "I know we agreed to take it slow, but Korra. You look amazing. I don't know if I've ever really told you that before." The Avatar blinks an eye open and smiles at her, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

 

"Thanks, Asami," Korra whispers as she stands. Her legs are stiff as she stumbles over to her. She smiles again, this time more honestly as she leans down and pecks at Asami's forehead gently. The heiress hums and reaches up to frame her face with her soft hands, drawing her in for a deeper kiss.

 

"I love you," she breathes the words into Korra's mouth. "You know that, right?"

 

"Yes," Korra says gently as she pulls back. There's a small twinge in her voice as she quietly sighs, "I love you, too."

 

"Good," Asami chuckles as she stands, stretching her sore back. "Now, why don't we get something to eat?"

 

/

 

It hasn't taken long for it to happen again.

 

Korra's closing herself off from Asami. The CEO feels the tension like a tightly wound coil ready to spring. She offers silent reassurances, unsure of how to help the Avatar. She can't put her mind to what Korra might be feeling or thinking. Could it be to do with Kuvira and the remaining loyalists? Perhaps it's the newness of their relationship? Asami shudders at the thought as she trails a finger down Korra's rigid spine, feeling the bumps and scars through the soft fabric. She stares at the back of Korra's head, her eyes trained on the raised pink line from her most recent battle in Omashu. She'd returned, bloody and scraped, but alive.

 

"You're doing it again," Korra grumbles half-heartedly, causing Asami to blink. 

 

"Doing what, love?" She asks softly, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Korra shivers and turns in her grasp, her eyes growing duller with each second that passes. Asami reaches out and gently tucks a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear. Korra sighs and squirms closer to the inventor.

 

"Thinking," Korra mumbles sleepily, nuzzling her head into her neck. "I can hear your breathing increase."

 

"I'm okay," Asami whispers, kissing her temple as her hands wind around her shoulders. Korra flinches and Asami goes to ask her what's wrong when suddenly, there's a knock on the door. It startles the both of them and they press apart nervously, blushing at the thought of being caught like teenagers. 

 

"Girls, breakfast is ready," Pema's motherly voice calls out. She can see Korra flinch from the corner of her vision. "Come down when you're ready, and _decent_." The last part is meant to be a joke, but they haven't done anything much other than occasional kisses and sleeping in the same bed. Korra blushes harder and hides her face, getting out of the bed stiffly to meander over to the closet. She opens up the wooden drawers and stares inside, her back going stiff.

 

"Are we going too fast, Korra?" Asami asks her, twiddling her fingers together as she struggles to read Korra's emotions. It'd gotten harder since she'd returned. Korra has figured out ways to build walls that no one can penetrate, and the idea of the Avatar fighting demons on her own terrifies the inventor. 

 

"No," Korra sighs, bowing her head but not turning around as she mumbles, "I just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry if I've been distant."

 

"You don't have to apologize," Asami says in a coo. She rises from the bed and pads over to Korra, placing her hands on those built shoulders. Korra flinches under her touch and quickly Asami pulls back as though she'd burned the poor woman. Korra's eyes find hers, lost and hazy as she shakes her head.

 

"Thank you for staying the night," Korra whispers sweetly, leaning up to press a kiss to her lips. "I don't get nightmares when I'm with you."

 

"Neither I with you, love," Asami hums, treasuring the kiss. She reaches down and lightly weaves their fingers together. "Breakfast?" Korra chuckles and looks down at their hands before nodding in agreement. As if to add to the statement, her stomach growls and they both laugh harder.

 

"Breakfast," Korra tells her, leading her out of the dorms and down the hall.

 

The entire time, their hands don't let go of one other.

 

/

 

_The powerful woman saves the day again! Our Avatar proves that ladies can be tough too with her daring rescue in Omashu. More details on page seven._

 

Asami bounces down the steps towards the gym in search of her girlfriend. She knows that the past few weeks have been rough. It makes her happy to see that the world is finally seeing just how much she's needed and loved by the people. She hears the jazz music filtering out of the gym. A smile dons the CEO's face as she slows her walking down as to surprise her girlfriend. She pads towards the door, happy to see it a crack open. She peaks through the wedge.

 

Korra's sweaty and heaving, staring into the giant mirror Asami had equipped in the gym. She knows that the Avatar had few vices or guilty pleasures, but her muscles had always been one of them. It doesn't bother her (because honestly, those _biceps_ ) and it helps Korra with regaining her confidence. Asami peers through, feeling somewhat voyeuristic as she watches Korra's hands glide down her arms. She flexes in the mirror, her eyes darting over her body. Asami licks her lips, feeling a sudden bolt of electricity rush through her spine at the sight of Korra so raw and powerful.

 

But then, she sees the expression in Korra's eyes.

 

Disgust? Anger? Hate? Asami can't seem to work it out as she watches Korra's gaze fixate on her breasts. She's got them bound a little tighter than usual today, causing her chest to seem small and more masculine. Tears glisten in the Avatar's eyes at the sight of her secondary anatomy, rousing confusion in the heiress. Were they hurting her? Maybe she could design a bra that would fit her better. Something supportive and snug, but not feminine. She's come to realize that Korra enjoys dressing masculinely. Anything that shows off her muscles or makes her look more androgynous and she'll wear it proudly.

 

"Knock knock," Asami says, rapping her knuckles upon the door slightly. Korra stumbles back from the mirror and stares at her, wide-eyed for a moment. But then, at the sight of her partner, she visibly relaxes and smiles, nodding her head at Asami and beckoning her into the room.

 

"Good workout?" Asami asks, glancing at the heavy weights strewn carelessly about. She bites her lip and swallows a chuckle as Korra rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. The inventor glances up, smirking as Korra blushes a deep red - a mix of shame and sheepishness. It's cute.

 

"Great actually. My biceps and chest are getting more defined," Korra says, the most enthusiastic she's been since their vacation. She looks again in the mirror, blue eyes mapping out the strong lines of her collarbone and torso. "It'd been hard to bulk after… you know." She chokes out the word and Asami sees the hesitancy and reserved fear in her cerulean eyes with the confession. Quickly, the Avatar clears her throat and washes away the doubt to say, "but Su sent me all these recipes for protein shakes and stuff. Taste like shit, but they seem to be working wonders."

 

"Oh yeah," Asami murmurs to herself, lost in the slick expanse of her girlfriend's taut body. Her eyes trace the rivulets of sweat rolling down her bare back to pool in the waistband of her old pro-bending shorts. Her hands twitch and her core throbs, aching for to touch that body. Korra just gazes on, bemused.

 

"See something you like, Ms Sato?" Korra asks with a tease. Asami can only whine as she restrains the urge to pin her down and fuck her senseless. She's been celibate and careful with Korra for months now, but there's only so much relief her own hand can give her in the privacy of her shower.

 

"Asami?" Korra breathes huskily, noticing her lack of response. Asami tries to tear her eyes away from those beautifully sculpted muscles on show. If she hadn't been sure of how physics and gravity works, she would have assumed she'd vibrated off the floor right there. Still, no words can escape her mouth.

 

"Mm," Asami mumbles as she watches Korra purposefully flex her bicep as she goes to run her hands through her damp, chopped hair. She'd cut it again just a week ago, keeping the chestnut strands closer towards her ear than towards her neck. Asami groans and drops the paper.

 

"Korra," she begs desperately. "I…"

 

"Ssh," Korra whispers as she stalks over. In a few strides, their face to face and she can smell Korra's musk. She clenches her fingers into the material of her riding pants, nearly tearing the cloth with the sheer force of her sexual agitation. Again, Korra smirks at her. There's still hesitancy in her eyes, and Asami has to fight her own lust to recognize that they're still taking this slowly. She tries a few deep breaths, but she only gets more of Korra's scent and it clouds her vision.

 

"I know, sweetheart," Korra purrs, her hands reaching out to tug her own away from her pants. "Let me take care of that for you."

 

"Korra," Asami whimpers with need. "But you-"

 

"No," Korra says sternly, the tone of her voice causing her head to spin. "Don't worry about me, Asami. You deserve some relief."

 

And with that, the lusted haze takes over and she throws herself into Korra's arms with a ferocious kiss. Korra's hands glide down her front, unbuttoning her shirt blindly as they continue their heated kisses. Eventually, she manages to pin the CEO to the wall with her riding pants looped around her ankles. Asami cries out profanities that would make her mother turn in her grave as she feels that hot, wet tongue lapping at her aching core. Her hands clutch at Korra's hair as she writhes mercilessly. With a surprising show of strength, Korra hooks both her legs over her shoulders, causing the pants to fall to the floor. She rises with one solid motion, pushing her higher up against the wall. Asami screams in both pleasure and fear as Korra's hands pin themselves to her waist for support.

 

"Fuck," she breathes as she sees stars, "I'm coming, Korra. Oh fuck I'm coming for you, baby!"

 

"Good," the muffled voice between her thighs responds. A quick bite to her thighs rouses a yelp from Asami; she looks down to see Korra grinning up at her, chin moist and eyes darkened with desire. Her lips purse in a dastardly smirk as she sensually whispers, "let me hear you come, Asami."

 

When her lips make contact again, Asami has no other choice than to scream her name.

 

Korra ends up taking her several more times in a colourful array of different positions. Each time she tries to reach for those white bindings or the hem of her shorts, her hand gets swatted away by the younger girl. It's not that she doesn't mind being pleasured (Korra is by far the most attentive lover she's had), but she wants to return the favour. She doesn't know if her girlfriend touches herself to relieve the ache, or if she just burns up that sexual frustration through hours spent in the gym. Finally, after she rides Korra's fingers into one last oblivion upon their bench press, she decides her body can't take anymore. She collapses against Korra's chest, too tired and sated to notice the flinch in the younger girl's eyes as her hands wander back towards the tight bindings. Korra's free hand (as the other was still fingers-deep inside her) gently plays with the curls of her dishevelled hair, pulling it away from Asami's face with loving strokes.

 

"Better?" The Avatar whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. It's not how she'd imagined their first time, but Asami is happy nonetheless.

 

"Always," she responds, her voice silky and heavy with sleep. Korra chuckles with a rasp, eliciting another spike through her core. Involuntarily, her inner walls clench down at those fingers once more. Korra only smiles into her hair, kissing her forehead again. Asami sighs against her chest in relief.

 

"You had something when you walked in," Korra says, cocking her head to glance over at the newspaper on the floor. Asami only grunts as she burrows deeper into her girlfriend's warmth. Korra, curious as always, wants to know what the big news is all about. With a bit of air-bending, she brings the parchment over.

 

"You did well," Asami mumbles in her sleep, barely consciously reaching her hand up to pat the woman's head. "Very well."

 

Yet, Korra's body goes rigid beneath hers.

 

"Korra?" Asami asks, the sleep wearing off for worry instead. The Avatar is avoiding her gaze. There are tears in her eyes and the expression of discomfort makes her sick to her stomach. With minor reluctance, she pries herself off Korra's body and watches as the woman gets up silently. She throws the paper into the bin by the machine before grabbing her discarded shirt from earlier. She throws it on nervously. Korra's jaw clenches and she barely hazards a glance in the mirror.

 

"Korra," Asami breathes out, confused and hurt as she watches her girlfriend shake her head softly.

 

"I need some air," Korra mumbles, "I'll be back in an hour."

 

She lies.

 

/

 

Korra comes back just after midnight.

 

Asami's laying in bed, eyes bloodshot from crying and her hands trembling. She barely reacts as she hears the front door unlock and the soft padding of footsteps up towards her room. The bedroom door creaks open and she hears the soft breathing of her girlfriend. Asami wants to turn away, to be mad at Korra for leaving without a reason, but then she hears a soft sniffle. Her head slowly turns and she catches Korra's downcast gaze in the dim light from the moon.

 

"I need to tell you something," Korra chokes out. Tears stream down her face as she steps forward on shaky knees. "Asami?"

 

"I'm awake," Asami whispers back, sitting up and softly padding the sheets beside her for Korra to sit. The Avatar remains standing, however, as she anxiously clenches and unclenches her fist. She relaxes her figure to give Korra more support, to let her know that Asami won't run even if she does. Korra sighs, gulping.

 

"I haven't been honest with you."

 

The words shatter her heart and instantly, Asami's jumping to conclusions. Is it their relationship? Is it not working? Had she made a mistake by letting Korra take her earlier that day? Maybe the younger girl hadn't been as ready as she'd thought. Perhaps a panic attack had struck and she'd not been there to ease the Avatar through it. Countless possibilities are raging through her head and she can't focus on which one seems most believable. Her breathing picks up with anxiety.

 

"It's not you," Korra blurts out quickly, recognizing the distress on her face. She winces as Asami's gaze meets hers. "It's _me_ , Asami."

 

"You've closed yourself off, and I've tried giving you space, Korra," Asami pleads, curling her hands in her lap. "What is troubling you? Is it your PTSD? Did something else happen in Omashu?" Korra's eyes flash in the dark and instantly her head bows, ashamed. Korra couldn't, she _wouldn't_ , cheat on her… would she?

 

"No," Korra tells her sternly. Asami blushes as she realizes she'd voiced her concern out loud. "I'm not unfaithful."

 

"Then what?" Asami breathes, confused and still anxious. Korra takes a deep, steadying breath before she kneels before Asami. Her hands are shaking and more tears are in her eyes, but for the first time since their vacation, she looks absolutely sure of what she wants to say.

 

"I'm not…," she tries to say, but stumbles. Korra quickly furrows her brows and regroups. "It's… well, I'm not… I'm not  _me_ , Asami."

 

"Is it the panic attacks? Zaheer? I swear I'll-"

 

"Asami," Korra interrupts her with a cracked voice. The sheer desperation in her tone indicates to Asami that she's been rehearsing this for awhile, but still isn't confident she can say what she needs to if she messes up. Asami shuts her mouth and apologetically nods, indicating for her girlfriend to continue. Korra takes another deep breath, mumbling something inaudibly before bracing herself. She meets Asami's eyes with her own set of fearful and shamed blues.

 

"I'm not who I'm supposed to be," Korra whispers, the words growing thick with self-hatred. "I'm not… this body… this isn't _me_ , Asami."

 

"What are you trying to say, Korra?" Asami asks her, but something in her gut tells her that she already knows the answer. From the recent distance, to the way she'd looked at herself in the mirror, to the reaction of the headline in the paper. It all makes an absurd amount of sense and Asami's heart clenches in anxiety. Korra sees the recognition and bows her head, letting more tears leak out.

 

"I'm not a woman, Asami." Korra whispers, still avoiding her gaze. "I'm a man. I've always been a man but my body says otherwise. I've lied for _so long_."

 

Asami remains silent as Korra's voice cracks on the last half of the statement. The Avatar takes it as a negative response. 

 

"I'm sorry," is all Korra can choke out. Asami's brows raise at the comment. Hesitantly, she reaches out and cups Korra's jaw, easing her upwards so their eyes can meet. The raw pain in her partner's eyes causes her heart to break in her chest. Korra sobs instantly, shaking her head as Asami draws her in for a hug.

 

"You can't be my girlfriend," Asami says to her, though her voice trembles. Korra sobs harder, clutching at the heiress for dear life. The sheer pain in each heave from her lungs tells the heiress that she can't keep this up much longer. Asami realizes that this must've been accumulating over time.

 

"I know," Korra breathes dejectedly. "I'm sorry I let you down, again." Asami squeezes her love tightly, pressing a kiss to Korra's head.

 

"You're not my girlfriend, Korra, but if you want, you can be my boyfriend?" Asami asks, her hands running up and down Korra's arms. The sobbing stops in shock.

 

"Asami?"

 

"I mean it, Korra," Asami whispers, smiling slightly as she tips Korra's chin upwards to face her. "I love you. Nothing about you being a man makes me love you any less, okay? If that's who you are, I can't tell you to change. I'd _never_ want you to change. I want you to be happy, Korra. You deserve it after all these years, all this pain." Korra blinks, his chest heaving as he gulps nervously. His lips tremble but Asami smiles at him again, leaning forward to peck his forehead.

 

"My boyfriend," Asami hums into his slightly slick skin. "My sweet, caring, strong, _handsome_ boyfriend." 

 

"It… it doesn't bother you?" Korra asks, aghast. Asami shakes her head, kissing his lips this time. Korra's taken aback with the slight pressure of her mouth against his, but he doesn't pull back from the kiss. Instead, he closes his eyes and savours it, still terrified that this moment will shatter and he'll be left alone again.

 

"Do you want to change your name?" Asami murmurs after they pause their kissing. Korra thinks for a second, unsure.

 

"Korrin," Korrin says, his smile growing wider. "Korri for short." Asami's chest nearly bursts with pride as she sees genuine happiness in his eyes for the first time since they'd even met four years ago. She chuckles softly and draws him in for a wide hug before they both collapse on her bed. Asami reaches under herself for the sheets before winding them around the two of them. She rests her head on her boyfriend's chest and smiles into his shirt.

 

"That's a beautiful name," she murmurs sleepily. "Korrin. My boyfriend, Korrin. It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

 

Korrin, only nods, misty-eyed with happiness as he softly replies, "yeah, yeah it does."

 

/

 

"What do you mean she's changed?"

 

Asami cringes at the improper pronoun that Mako uses as he sits at the table. Korrin had requested that he tell Mako last. Bolin had taken his transition with a bit of confusion at the start, but then, in his typical Bolin fashion, he'd swooped the man into a giant hug and congratulated him. Pema and Tenzin had some time to adjust, but after careful thought that took no less than an hour, they'd been just as unconditionally supportive. Korrin had yet to tell his parents (which she was certain the man was dreading), but he'd said to Asami, 'Mako will be like a training ground. Whatever his reaction is, Mom and Dad's can't be worse.'

 

"It can't tell you," Asami says, trying to not out her boyfriend as Mako stares on irritatedly. "Just… just wait, okay? It's not my place, Mako."

 

"I just don't understand the big deal!" He says, swooping his arms up. "She sounded nervous on the phone! I just want to know if she's okay."

 

"Mako," Asami seethes, her glare turning icy as he settles back into booth of the restaurant with a huff. She relaxes slightly before taking a sip of her cucumber-aloe water. The sight and mention of it reminds her of nearly half a year ago, when she'd been reunited with Korrin for the first time since his departure. The memories aren't too fond, what with their unknown lover's spat and the wild ostrich-goose chase of the Prince through the city. She still smiles at the thought of their adventure together, fighting hand in hand like the good old days. She muses, her finger absently twirling the straw in her glass.

 

"Hey," Korrin's voice sounds from behind her, causing both Mako and Asami to blink up. Asami smiles at the sight of her boyfriend, reassuring him as he glances over at Mako warily. She nonverbally lets him know that should the fire-bender pull anything, she'll have his back. Korrin nods and sighs, settling into the booth beside his girlfriend. He shifts his gaze from Mako's inquisitive and suspicious glance, to the wall, to Asami's glass, to Asami's hands, and then to Mako again.

 

"What's going on, Korra?" He asks, crossing his arms. "What's wrong?" Korrin cringes at his old name. Instantly, he feels warm, soft fingers wrap around his hand and squeezing assuringly. Korrin looks over to see Asami smiling at him, encouraging him to be brave like she always has. Korrin smiles and turns back to Mako.

 

"That's not my name," Korrin says softly, watching as Mako's eyes go from irritated to confused. He cocks his head.

 

"Um, did you hit your head? Your name is Korra, Korra. You know, the _Avatar_?" Mako repeats, glancing at Asami with a bizarre expression. He looks to Korrin, biting his lip nervously. "You, uh, didn't get eaten by a dark spirit again, did you?" Korrin chokes out an anxious laugh as he shakes his head.

 

"No, nothing like that. Listen Mako, I… well… I _was_ Korra," he tells her, still hesitant with his old name. Mako frowns.

 

"Was?"

 

 _Oh no_ , Asami thinks as he sees the fire-bender's amber eyes darken with inquisitiveness.

 

"My name's Korrin, Mako," Korrin says strongly, or as strongly as he can with his trembling lips. "I'm a man."

 

Mako doesn't react for a moment. Instead, he's just staring at the two of them with disbelief. Asami squeezes Korrin's hand tighter, refusing to let go of her boyfriend. She's just waiting for Mako to say the wrong thing. It takes a few more moments, but then, Mako purses his lips.

 

"Last I knew, you don't have a dick," he replies to her, a whiff of disgust in his voice. "Is this some kind of sick joke, Korra?"

 

"Stop calling him that," Asami growls before Korrin can answer. "He told you that his name is Korrin. He's a man, Mako, just like you."

 

"Bullshit," Mako snorts, his voice growing higher with rage. "I'm not gay. I didn't date a man. I dated a woman. _You're_ dating a woman."

 

"Shut your fucking face," Asami snarls as she glares at him over the table. "You don't understand do you? Korrin's been struggling with this his entire life. You think that telling you is easy? Why can't you just accept him for who he is, Mako? He's a man!"

 

"Yeah, as about man as you are," Mako retorts with a disgusted shake of his head. "Look, I accepted your relationship because I know that it's normal to have two girls like each other. Yeah, it'd been rough, but I still accepted you, didn't I? Now you expect me to believe that Korra's a man? Unbelievable."

 

"Mako," Korrin whimpers, his eyes glazing as he tries to reach for the older man's hands. "Look, I know it's a lot take in, but this is who I am."

 

"No," Mako growls at him, pulling his hands back, "you're not man, Korra."

 

"Stop calling me that," Korrin says, rising from his seat. Tears stream down his face now as he shrivels under Mako's scrutiny. Asami stands with him, going to reach out for the man but Korrin shakes his head and stumbles out of the booth. His head bows and his lips tremble as a small gasp parts his lips.

 

"You said you'd follow me anywhere, that you'd always have my back," Korrin mumbles, closing his eyes. Mako's jaw clenches as he crosses his arms.

 

"I meant it," he replies in a seething hiss, "but you're not a man, Korra. I'm looking out for you."

 

"Sure," Korrin mutters, shaking his head. He mumbles a quiet farewell before bounding from their table in a rush towards the door. Asami is about to follow him when Mako clears his throat, drawing her attention. The CEO glares at him icily, daring him to speak. Mako sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

"You know that the world's gonna judge her, right?"

 

" _Him_ , Mako," Asami snarls lowly, slamming her hands on the table. A few of the other customers in the restaurant glance over at her, but she doesn't pay them any attention. Mako nods his head up at her, eyes weary and confused. There's a bit of fear in those amber eyes and it makes Asami rage with his ignorance.

 

"Sure, him," he spits the word. "Let's pretend Korra-"

 

"Korrin."

 

"Fine, _Korrin_ ," Mako grumbles, scratching his chin. "Let's say Korrin is a man as 'he' claims. What will the world think, Asami? The Avatar is supposed to lead the five nations in peace and harmony. Korra did a great job of finally patching things together. Finally, she has Raiko's support. What happens when she storms in claiming that she's a man now? She'll be ridiculed, Asami. The world has no place for a gender-confused Avatar. I'm trying to protect her."

 

"You're doing a damned good job then," Asami growls, her fingernails scraping against the mahogany table. "Just like you did when Zaheer poisoned her, right Mako?" The fire-bender's eyes flash with guilt and he leans back, turning his head away as Asami continues to sneer, "because _you_ were the one to carry him to the healers, broken and bleeding and hanging on the precipice of fucking _death_ , right? _You_ were the one that helped clean and bandage his wounds, to listen to him cry at each and every touch.  _You_ were the one that held him through the night as his nightmares kept him from sleeping. _You_ were the one that carried him to the bathroom and washed him, loved him, reassured him that things would get better when it _never_ seemed that way. _You_ were the one that pulled him back from that cliffside in the middle of the night, when he'd been at such a low point he thought _taking his life_ was better than dealing with his problems. You were there for him, right? You were the one that cared, _right_ Mako?" The tears are streaming down her cheeks and dripping over chin as her hands tremble on the table. She seethes at Mako, her chest heaving with frustration and distaste. The man doesn't speak at Asami's accusation, mainly because he knows it's true.

 

"Can't you just think outside of your stupid, one-sided brain for a moment and realize what Korrin's going through? He's twenty-one and only _now_ realizing his true identity. He's been struggling with it his entire life and all he wanted was some support from his friends," Asami says, shaking her head in disappointment. She bows her head and fights back her own tears as she reimagines Korrin's face as he'd confessed to her that night. Mako mumbles something and Asami snaps.

 

"You know something," she says in a low voice, "if this were you, he wouldn't hesitate to offer you support. Korrin _loves_ you, Mako. You're right, the world will judge him. They always have and they will never stop, man or not. He's the Avatar, everything he does will be judged. You know who he doesn't need judgement from, however? Us. His friends, his _family_. He may save the world, but we've got to be the one to save him." Mako looks pensive at her words, but she doesn't have the time or energy to continue lecturing him. Instead, she sighs and rubs her head, inching out of the booth and glancing at the door.

 

"I love him, Mako," Asami whispers, her eyes glazing. "I don't care about what's in his underwear. I care about _him_. You should, too."

 

With that, she leaves Mako alone to find the love of her life.

 

/

 

"Have I ever told you how good at that you are?" Asami asks breathlessly as Korrin crawls up from under the sheets. She lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a glassy, sated expression. Korrin chuckles and places his head upon her stomach, kissing the soft skin beneath him with gentle pecks.

 

"You taste incredible," he tells her honestly, grinning into her skin. Asami shifts and sits up slightly, causing Korrin to slide down to her lower belly. He sighs in content as he nuzzles her navel with her nose. Asami's hand weaves through his hair and massages the knots in the chestnut tuffs with soft pulls and tugs.

 

"Korrin?" She whispers his name and her boyfriend lets out a grunt. "If it's okay… could I… try… with you?" She stumbles the question out awkwardly, unsure of her boyfriend's boundaries. Korrin stiffens, but doesn't pull away. He scratches the back of his head as he slowly sits up to face her, a sheepish expression in his eyes.

 

"I don't need it, 'Sams," Korrin says quietly, glancing down at his bound chest. The only time he'd keep it unbound was when Asami was asleep and he'd slip on a loose fitting tank top to give him some air, or when he'd bathe. He hates his breasts, and Asami can see it in his eyes as he tries to avoid it with dear life.

 

"But surely you get urges too, right?" Asami asks cautiously, reaching between them for her boyfriend's hand. "We've been together nearly a year now and you've not once been on the receiving end, babe. You know that I love you, right? I wouldn't do anything you're uncomfortable with. I just want to make you feel good."

 

"You do, 'Sams," Korrin tells her, his voice wavering. "I just… I don't like any of that… you know, that… part of me."

 

Asami nods and looks to her lap, saddened that Korrin can't accept his biological sex for sexual purposes. She knows that it's tough for him to just exist in the world, what with the world judging him for his decision to come out. His parents had been distant at first, unsure of how to take their son's transition from female to male. But then, as Korrin had fallen into a familiarly haunting pit of depression, they'd realized that a happy, living son was better than a dead daughter. Mako had even come around in the last few weeks, giving her boyfriend the sincerest of apologies, and even offered to help him through his transition.

 

It'd been about two weeks since he'd found out about hormone therapy through Suyin. They'd gone to Zaofu to visit the matriarch and learn more about the herbal remedies that could help aid Korrin into become more of the man he envisioned himself as, despite what the world thought. He's still yet to try it, mostly because Asami's come to realize that ever since Zaheer, he'd developed a fear of needles. Not that he's told anyone yet, but Asami can see the hesitancy in his eyes at the sight of the metal prick. Su had suggested other tactics, such as 'packing', which involved the creation of a bulge in his boxers to simulate a male penis. Korrin had tried it, but the poor boy didn't know what to put down his pants so he'd stuck with an old sock rolled up sock that almost fell out on the first go. 

 

And so, Asami the inventor, decided to create something.

 

"Um, Korrin?" Asami asks nervously, twiddling her fingers as Korrin's head draws back up to face hers. Asami blushes furiously but then realizes that this isn't just for her, but for her boyfriend. She knows that her creation might cause him to be upset with her, but she thinks (hopes) he will like it.

 

"I… uh, made something. For you," she blurts out, removing herself from the bed to pad over to her dresser. Korrin's eyes follow her backside and she chuckles airily, loving the way she could captivate his attention. Asami retrieves the box from under a pile of clothes and walks back over to the bed, making sure to add a seductive sway of her hips to her strut. Korrin hums in approval as she settles next to him and hands him the box. The nerves return again as she blushes.

 

"What is it?" Korrin asks, bemused but also somewhat confused by her anxiety. Asami nods at the box.

 

"Just open it, sweetie." She presses a kiss to his cheek and folds her hands in her lap. Korrin smiles and carefully undoes the brown wrapping over the box. He takes a deep breath as he lifts the lid, before gasping at the item wrapped inside the tissue paper. He's silent for a few moments, causing Asami to panic.

 

"You can totally tell me if you hate it, I would understand completely. I didn't know if it was appropriate or not but I was thinking about what Su said, and I just figured this would be better than that old sock you used before. I mean, I don't really know much about how it works but I did some research - not _that_ kind of research, I meant like, health textbooks and anatomy kind of research - and came up with this. Look, it may seem ridiculous, but I just thought… I dunno. If you don't like it we can totally forget that it ever existed. I'm stupid for not having asked you. Dammit, I should have asked you before I made it. I am so sorry-"

 

"Asami," Korrin whispers, interrupting her. The CEO stops talking and glances up at him, flinching in apprehension.

 

"Yes?" She asks, her voice raw. Korrin leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

 

"It's perfect," he replies after letting go of her lips with reluctance. There's happiness in his voice as he glances down at the real packer with a grin. "You even got my skin tone right and everything. There's so much detail, Asami. I… thank you. I really needed this. You have no idea." There's astonishment and glee in the younger man's voice as he beams up at his thoughtful girlfriend with tears in his eyes. Asami takes his face in her hands and kisses him softly.

 

"Anything for the man of my dreams," she giggles into his lips, her nerves easing. Korrin sighs into the kiss before deepening it. He winds a free hand around the back of her neck and pulls her in, his tongue peeking out to trace her bottom lip. Asami parts her mouth to grant him access, moaning delectably as Korrin searches her mouth, his tongue exploring each crevasse with tentative and languid strokes. She nibbles on his top lip, moaning as that familiar strike hits her core. Korrin laughs at her eagerness as he trails his hand from her neck to fondle her medium sized breasts, his thumb stroking over the hard, pink nipple.

 

"You're my man, Korrin," Asami growls possessively as she moves her mouth to his neck. She nips at his skin assertively, making her claim. Korrin lets out a rough, cracked gasp as he feels her tongue glide over the slowly forming bruise. Asami's hands skirt over Korrin's torso muscles, admiring his abs.

 

"This body," she hisses pleasingly, "this is mine, Korrin. No one else gets to touch you like this, okay? You're _my_ man, Korrin. _Mine_."

 

"Yours," Korrin promises breathily as he kisses her sweetly. "I'm yours, darling." 

 

Asami sighs contently as she leans her head upon his strong shoulder. She smiles into his skin, drinking in the musky, natural scent of sweat and ocean that wafts off his body in subtle waves. Korrin hums as he continues to glance down at the package in the box. He runs his fingers over the texture of the fake penis, admiring how real it feels in his hands. Asami watches on silently, inwardly pleased that she'd managed to get it right. Korrin suddenly gulps nervously as a wide, pink blush spreads over his cheek and neck. Asami shifts upwards to face him, watching as he rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Can we try it?" Korrin asks sheepishly, avoiding her gaze. Asami's chest bursts with pride as she grins at him.

 

"We'll, I didn't just make it for show, you know," she winks, kissing his cheek. Korrin chuckles lightly and eases back, allowing Asami to take his hands.

 

"Want some help putting it on?" She asks sweetly, peering up at her boyfriend for consent. Korrin nods and allows her to reach inside and grab at her invention. She reaches for Korrin's boxers, but not without passing another glance upwards at her boyfriend to make sure he's okay. His gender dysphoria hits him hard, especially whenever she tries to touch him on either parts of his sexual anatomy. This time, however, Korrin nods again, though he's still nervous.

 

"I'll go slow," Asami assures him, kissing his shoulder again. She skips his bound chest and lays another dozen kisses over his toned abdomen. She feels the tense muscles beneath her lips relax with each fluttering ounce of contact she makes. Asami sighs into his skin before reaching for the hem of his boxers. 

 

Korrin watches her with slowly darkening eyes as Asami slides the underwear down before reaching for the packer. She fits the sensor plate against the clitoris before snugly placing the fake penis between her legs. As soon as the metal plate meets the hardened tip of her bud, the appendage expands and hardens to a full nine inches. Korrin's eyes widen in shock and Asami smiles at how it works. She glances up at her boyfriend, curious to find out his response.

 

"How… how did you get it to do _that_?" Korrin croaks in shock. There's an undertone of pleasure in his voice and Asami chuckles. She trails a finger up the ridge, tracing a faint vein. The cock twitches in anticipation, causing Korrin to groan and clench at the bedsheets in anticipation. Asami smiles harder at the reaction.

 

"Engineering. Anatomy. A bit of Kinesiology. Nothing important, really." She shrugs, winking up at Korrin. "Does it feel good, baby?"

 

"Good?" Korrin asks in disbelief. "It feels fucking amazing, 'Sami. I feel like… like a man."

 

"You _are_ a man, Korri," Asami tells him sternly, cupping him gently. The feeling of her fingers around his cock causes him to moan again. "This is just an accessory. The person inside of you, inside your heart and inside your mine, he's a man. And you know what? He's the strongest, most handsome man around."

 

"I love you," Korrin breathes, misty-eyed as he reaches down for his girlfriend. Asami sees the gratitude and appreciation in eyes and sighs, kissing him deeply. Korrin's strong arms wrap around her bare back, pulling her closer. Her thighs brush against the packer, causing them both to hiss in pleasure. The length throbs against her, aching to be part of the attention. Asami smiles as she kisses Korrin's lips once more before returning to face her invention.

 

"Let me show you how much I love you," she whispers seductively, pressing a kiss to the jutting 'v's of his hipbones. Korrin gasps as her kisses draw lower, closer towards his twitching cock. Korrin's eyes can't manage to leave Asami's own peridot pair as he watches those crimson lips kiss the underside of his cock. He grasps the bedsheets harder at the sensation of a wet, hot tongue on his member, trailing up from the base to the head, before the entire thing disappears in Asami's mouth. Korrin growls as his hips bucks. Asami smiles and hums, the vibrations driving him insane. He's already so close.

 

"Oh sweetheart," Korrin breathes, his head tipping back to expose those straining veins in his neck. "Fuck, that's amazing." Asami slides her mouth upwards before releasing the damp cock with a soft pop. She kisses around the sensitive tip, enjoying the small spurts of fluid accumulating at the divot.

 

"You're close, aren't you?" Asami hums contently, drawing her boyfriend's attention. Korrin glances down sheepishly, blushing again. Asami smiles, stroking his cock in slow but hard tugs. She loves the lust simmering in those cerulean depths, and how they glitter with affection just for her.

 

"You've been edging for almost a year," she coos, increasing the pace of her strokes, "please, Korri. I want to feel your release. I want you to come, baby."

 

"Oh Asami!" Korrin gasps loudly as his hips buck again. He nearly tears through the satin sheets as her mouth finds his cock again, aiding in his quest to orgasm. "Fuck, you feel so good. Oh Spirits, that's amazing. You're amazing, Asami. So amazing… _fuck_."

 

It doesn't take long, maybe a minute or two, before he's trembling and twitching in bed, covered in a sleek layer of sweat and arousal. The sounds of Asami's lips sliding up and down, combined with the image of his hand in her wild hair as her head bobs up and down finally pushes him over the edge. Asami's eyes make contact with his as he lets out a guttural moan of ecstasy, his hips jerking up as he releases into her mouth. He feels the spurts hit the top of her mouth, but Asami doesn't gag. Instead, she maintains eye contact as she eagerly swallows the mixture of salty-sweet liquid as he empties himself in her mouth. After a few more jerks of his hips, he collapses into the bed, slinking into the mattress. Korrin's the happiest he's ever been in years, dazedly staring at the ceiling with awe.

 

Asami removes lips from his cock and smiles, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before crawling up his front. She kisses him slowly, allowing Korrin's tongue to peek inside her mouth to taste himself. He grins into her mouth and laughs heartedly when Asami hums in delight. Asami smiles against him, pressing a hand to his defined chest, right above his bindings. She shoves him back down into the bed, grinding into his lap. She's pleased as she feels the still-hard length twitching against her inner thighs, eager to get inside where he belongs. Asami stops their kissing to reach between them. Before she can settle him inside, Asami glances down at Korrin, wanting to make sure that they aren't moving too quickly. Korrin just stares at her with a hazy, loving glance of affection.

 

"Do it," he whispers, his hands running down her sides to place themselves on his hips. "Ride me, Asami."

 

The words send shivers down her spine but she doesn't back down. Instead, Asami whimpers and nods, grabbing at his member. She spreads her legs and places the damp tip at her already moist entrance. Her walls quiver as she settles the tip inside first. Korrin's body goes rigid beneath her, lost in the dizzying sensation of her fluttering, tight walls gripping him tightly. Slowly, Asami eases herself downwards until all nine inches of his manhood are inside of her. She clenches around him, gasping as she feels full with his cock. Korrin grunts as he closes his eyes, unable to distinguish anything but the tingling between his legs.

 

"You're inside me," Asami breathes out in disbelief, her head spinning with desire. "Spirits Korri, I can feel you _inside_ me."

 

"You feel amazing, babe," Korrin replies, just as breathless as his girlfriend. Both of them are overwhelmed with the sensation of being truly connected. It's so amazing that tears leak from beneath Korrin's closed lids. Asami smiles at the reaction, noting her own glassy eyes as she stares down at her boyfriend.

 

"I love you," Asami whispers as she leans down to kiss him. "I love you so much, Korrin."

 

"I love you too, Asami," Korrin gasps as he parts his eyes to gaze at her in amazement. "I love you so much, babe."

 

"Show me," Asami breathes the words into his lips, grinding her hips lightly. "Take me, Korrin. I'm yours."

 

"Mine," Korrin breathes out as he flips them in a single movement. Asami's heart spikes out of pleasure and affection as Korrin beams down at her, slowly thrusting his hips forwards. He has one hand curled around the small of her back and the other on one of her trembling thighs, easing her leg upwards. He peppers kisses down her neck and collarbone before reaching down to swirl his tongue around the hardened point of her nipples. "You are _mine_ , Asami."

 

With that, Korrin thrusts forward.

 

Their pace starts out slow and sensual, trying to get accustomed to the burning heat in their cores. Asami lets out a tiny gasp whenever a particularly hard thrust touches the edge of her cervix. Korrin grunts whenever she clenches down on him, squeezing him tighter inside. Their movements grow faster with confidence and time, almost reflective of their relationship as a whole. One of Asami's hands are tangled in his hair and the other claws down his muscled back. Her nails occasionally catch in a few old scars from their previous battles. Each time they meet, Asami kisses his neck and murmurs sweet nothings into his skin. Korrin only continues to increase the depth and pacing of his thrusts, until they're both gasping in need of relief. The sheets tangle between them as they reach their high.

 

With one final deep thrust, Korrin growls and Asami screams in joy. White heat pools in Korrin's lower belly as he feels his release spurting against his girlfriend's tight walls. Asami clenches harder into his skin as he jerks his hips against her, his teeth finding her neck in a bruising bite as he struggles to reign in his desire. The feeling of that fluid splashing against her front wall drive Asami to her own different level of nirvana. Surprisingly, she releases her own flood of liquid from the sheer blissful sensation of their simultaneous orgasm. Her walls flutter around Korrin's member as they calm down slowly. 

 

"Wow," Korrin breathes out, slumping against her. Asami hums at the feeling of his weight over her own body. It secures her, tying her down and anchoring her. She grips Korrin's back and kisses his lips, languid and affectionate with each swipe of her tongue. He chuckles into her mouth as she sighs, laying her head back.

 

"Wow is right," Asami replies in a mumble, as if staving off sleep. "Damn, Korrin. I should have made that earlier."

 

"I wouldn't reject that idea," Korrin laughs back, flush against her body. Asami's hands undo the tangles in his hair as she sighs in content. They're silent for a few moments, simply enjoying the feeling of still being wrapped around each other. Though his member has softened to a semi, she can feel him occasionally twitch. Korrin's head lays on Asami's chest, enjoying the soothing feeling of her fingers stroking his head with loving strokes. Then, a thought hits him.

 

"Um, I can't get you… you know… _pregnant_ ," he chokes out the word, glancing up worriedly at his girlfriend. "Right?" 

 

"No, honey," Asami chuckles, kissing his lips and easing his worry. "But maybe in the future."

 

"Future?" Korrin asks, raising a brow. Asami blushes, pausing the stroking of his hair.

 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want this to be our future, Korri. I want everything with you. Marriage, the house with the white picket fence, Naga's puppies, maybe a cat - kids, I was thinking two or three," Asami hastily confesses, avoiding his eyes as she continues to flush with embarrassment. "I really love you."

 

"I want that too, love," Korrin grins, wiping the tears from his eyes, "more than anything, I want that with you." Asami lets out a breath of relief as she continues to hold her boyfriend closer to her. Korrin smiles into her neck, peppering a kiss there before slowly pulling back to remove himself from her. Asami lets out a whimper of disappointment as her walls flutter around nothing, leaving her feeling empty. Korrin coos, stroking her hair before drawing her into a warm embrace.

 

"There's just one thing," he mumbles, kissing the back of her neck. Asami sighs, feeling sleepy again.

 

"What is that, love?" She mumbles the question, her body slumping against his. Korrin grins, kissing her hair with love and affection.

 

"No cats."


End file.
